Awakening of the Balrogs
by Moonchild ninja
Summary: Okay Alistrinia is back yall and she's got friends. This time the balrogs deside o wake up and she and her ever growing party has to stop them. Come join in the adventure and you too can be a member of her party too


**Awakening of the Balrogs**

In little less then a week Alistrinia was her old self once again, running as fast as she was able through the dense vegetation then leaping in the air as if she were able to fly. And when she felt like it she would climb to the very tops of the trees, the only place were she truly could reminisce about the days long past and were Mirkwood would transform into Greenwood the Great once again. As the breeze blew in her face she smelled all the aroma of Middle Earth. The scent freshly made ale from the men of Dale, roaring fires and roasting meat from the Dwarves of the Misty Mountain, the sweet pine and birch trees of Lothlorien, pipe smoke from hobbits of the Shire, and the last smell frightened her greatly for it was the smell of burning flesh from Mordor.

Then she saw a small dragon fling over head, its beautiful wings caught in the breeze as it soared in the blue-gray sky.

When Alistrinia got down from the tree, it was Rûdhy that met her at the base.

"Looks like we have company Rûdhy, let us welcome our guest shall we?" Alistrinia said with a smile.

"Who is the guest Alistrinia? And how is it you know we have this company?" asked Rûdhy as she stared into the forest to try to see if someone was coming.

"It is Thalionmornie, come I race you to the realm if you like. Ready, go!" and with that Alistrinia was off.

"Thalionmornie she back, how you know. Hey wait for me!" Rûdhy shouted as she ran to try to catch up with Alistrinia who had a good start.

"I saw her dragon Aravorn flying over head and Thalionmornie is never far away. Only you cant she her with her elven cloak on, even if you are an elf yourself." Alistrinia shouted back to Rûdhy as she ran to realm.

When they finally reached the watch tower and ran up the long stairway to the top, Alistrinia shouted to the guards, "Open the gates! Thalionmornie is coming this way!"  
One of the guards called Caomhan came over and said, "How do you know that she is coming, we have not seen anyone approaching?"

"She wears a clock that hides her from even friendly eyes. But I saw her pet dragon fling over head." Replied Alistrinia.

The guards talked briefly with each other then agreed to open the gate. At this Thalionmornie revealed herself, shaking her green hood from over her eyes, as she walked through the gates. Alistrinia ran down the stairs to meet her friend whom she had be expecting. Thalionmornie grinned.

"It is good to see you again. Now tell me what brings you to this part of the woods?" asked Alistrinia with a smile.

"I am surprised that you knew that I was coming, I suppose you saw Aravorn flying hmm. Well it is good to see you too Alistrinia, it looks like you have recovered fully, that is good because you are going to all your strength about you if we are going to defeat this new enemy." Thalionmornie spoke as she and Alistrinia walked.

"What is this new evil that has arisen my friend?" Asked Alistrinia with great interest.  
"The Balrogs have awoken from their dark sleep." Thalionmornie replied grimly.  
The two were silent for a while, then Alistrinia asked "But still they remain in Angband right?"

"Not much longer," answered Thalionmornie. "They threaten to destroy Middle-earth and rule it in a reign of fire, we may be looking at another holocaust of the War of Wrath...You have lived here in Mirkwood all your life do you think the king will aid us? For I aim to fight these powers, and I assume you couldn't pass up a fight," she added with a small grin.  
Alistrinia laughed, and then said. "The Prince Legolas would come, but unfortunately he is away in Rivendell right now. Thranduil I doubt will support this until Mirkwood itself is threatened for he fears that the spiders are still a threat and might attack again. And, you know I'm coming, I would not want to miss the chance to slay a few balrogs."  
"Sir Guard!" Thalionmornie called. "Can you lead us to the king?"  
"We wish to have an audience with him, Caomhan," Alistrinia added. "It is of the utmost importance."

The Caomhan agreed to lead them into the King's caves, and to his court, and introduced them.  
"Your lordship," said Alistrinia, and they both bowed their heads.  
"Lord Thranduil," began Thalionmornie, and paused as Aravorn flew through the entrance to land on her shoulder, then continued. "We seek your aid. The Balrogs have awoken again. Alistrinia and I seek to battle them, before they gain control over this Middle-earth. Though we are brave, we are only two warriors and cannot do this alone."

King Thranduil gazed at them intently for a while, but said nothing for a long time.  
Finally, Thalionmornie grew impatient, as she is a wanderer and not one for long councils. "Sir?" she asked loudly. Alistrinia gave a slight smile for she too was growing impatient but she knew that she had not press her luck with king, she was fortunate that she got of as easily as she did the last time.

He coughed, and then glared. "You two are very brave, as you both proved years ago in our battle against the spiders. But I cannot yet risk war with such a power, not yet, not so soon. We may decide in a week or so, for this is not a decision to be taken lightly."  
Worry, concern, and a slight trace of anger crossed Thalionmornie's face, and Alistrinia noticed this. "Lord, we have no such time," she said. "We cannot give the Balrogs such freedom if we do then I fear what may befall us. The last time they arose we lost six high elven-lords to one Balrog, Gothmog, alone. These included Feanor the most renowned of the elven-kings."

The king frowned. "I am sorry. You are welcome to stay here until the two of you leave. But I cannot provide an army so soon."  
"I will leave tomorrow," responded Thalionmornie, "If Alistrinia is ready."  
Alistrinia nodded. "I am."  
The sun set and they left to find quarters in the caves.

As the two of them walked along the stone halls in search of a place to stay the night Alistrinia spoke up.

"I am sorry my friend, but it seems that we are on our own for this battle." Alistrinia said with disappointment in her voice.

Thalionmornie with her head still down replied, "It is alright; truthfully, I did not expect Thranduil to say yes to aid us. But still that leaves only the two of us to prevent the Balrogs from escaping Angband and burning all of Middle-Earth to ashes."

"Do not worry. I am sure that we will be able to hold our own against them." Alistrinia said in hopes of cheering Thalionmornie up. "And besides we are bound to meet someone who will give us aid along the way there."

Thalionmornie looked at her friend and gave a small smile, "Ha! You really think we will meet someone who will willingly want to aid us on a mission to destroy this evil."

"Well you never know, you just have to keep hope." Alistrinia smiled back.

In the time between the setting of the moon and before the twilight of dawn, Thalionmornie and Alistrinia were already packed and ready to set out on their journey to drive back the Balrogs. But before they left they heard a small voice calling them.

"Wait, wait for me! I'm coming too." It was Rûdhy running up behind them, trying to catch up.  
Turning around Alistrinia gave Rûdhy a disapproving look, "Rûdhy, what are you doing here?"  
Rûdhy looked at Alistrinia with a very serious look on her face, "With you to fight Balrogs, of course silly."  
"I'm sorry Rûdhy but you can't come with us, it's too dangerous." Thalionmornie told Rûdhy.  
Rûdhy frowned, and Alistrinia set her down on a tree stump. "She's right, you know. Balrogs are too big a challenge for even so great a warrior as you."

But Rûdhy pouted, and sniffed 'Why you two go then?'

Neither of them could think of any answer that would make their young friend feel better. After a long silence, Thalionmornie said, "We must go now. It is a long journey, but do not fret, little one, we will return soon, and bring you a surprise."

And so the two friends walked down the forest paths, leaving a disappointed Rûdhy behind. She waved them a mournful goodbye, for she had no idea whether or not she would ever see them again. Alistrinia tried her best to hide her sadness, for she knew that she would miss Rûdhy no matter annoying she could be at times. "Just remember it WAS your idea to bring her along so it's your responsibility to watch her, after all she is younger then yourself." These words from her past arose in her mind as they walk on the way.

They had traveled a great number of leagues since they had left the realm that morning. Now it had reached dusk and the two travelers had already reached the Withered Hearth at the edge of the Grey Mountains.

"We're making go time, don't you agree Thalionmornie? Uttered Alistrinia, as they made their way along the rocky path.  
"Yes if we can keep at this pace we should make to Angband in, hmmm a week or so. But that would mean walking without much rest. Are you up for that Alistrinia?" Thalionmornie asked as she looked behind her at her friend.

"Yes, I am up for it!" Alistrinia said, agitated that Thalionmornie would ask her such a question. She hated to feel weaker then other elves simply because of the wound she had received. "My wound does not slow me down, so you need not feel pity on me."

"I meant no offense. I just don't wont you to lose your strength. I know you may not like to hear this, but you still do not have all of your old strength back yet." Thalionmornie tried to comfort her friend.

Alistrinia simply shrugged, and they trudged on, following Aravorn flying, who could see the land ahead. They had been walking for many days since they left Mirkwood, ever northward along the foothills of Hithaeglir (Misty Mountains). Thalionmornie had absentmindedly been singing one song repetitively, and she began again:

"Tree tops passing overhead,  
And rocky paths underfoot.  
Walking on, little said;  
I've succeeded where I could."

She was about to sing the next verse when Aravorn gave a hunting cry from overhead. The two Elves stopped silent.

Then there was another noise - the clamor of falling stones.  
"Do you see anything?" the elder asked Alistrinia.  
"No," she answered. "Wait! Up there." Alistrinia pointed father up the hill. A bit of red cloth quickly whipped behind a large boulder. "Someone's up there."   
"Come on," Thalionmornie said, giving her friend a hand up onto a boulder.

They climbed up a ways, keeping an eye on the one rock.  
"Who are you?" ordered Alistrinia.  
Up popped a wizard, staff in hand, and grinning. "I am Arianrhod the Red Wizard. You think me a threat, I assume, for you both seem tense. I am merely journeying, and did not wish to be seen...but your dragon found me." Aravorn was perched on a rock nearby, eyeing the wizard suspiciously. "And who are you, may I ask?"

"My name is Thalionmornie, the Green Star."  
"And I am Alistrinia, the Spider Slayer of the Woodland Realm."

A smiled creped across Arianrhod face and she spoke to them, "Good now that we are acquainted I wish to know what business you have on the Misty Mountains…?" She paused and squinted as she looked harder at the two "No, wait, your business is not on the mountains but rather passed them. Am I correct?"

Thalionmornie nodded her head, "Yes you are for our business lies far to the west in Angband."

At this Arianrhod gasped "Angband you say, what ever could one hope to accomplish in Angband? It is a dreadful place full of fire and shadow!"

"We have heard word that the Balrogs have awakened and we have set out in hopes of preventing them from reeking havoc upon Middle Earth." Replied Alistrinia as she made her way up the rocky way, so as she could have a better look at whom she was answering. "A wizard," she thought to herself, "She would make a valuable ally in our mission. And any help that we can get makes it all the better, for this is not a foe that is easily vanquished."

Alistrinia gestured over to Thalionmornie to discuss her thoughts on asking Arianrhod to join them. "Yes, yes I was thinking the same thing. Let us ask her and hope that she is willing." whispered Thalionmornie.  
Then Thalionmornie stood straight and with a starched face she asked "Arianrhod my friend and I were curious if you would be willing to occupy us on our mission to Angband? We could be in need of your services?"  
Arianrhod gave a quaint smirk "I would be honored to join you and offer any services that I may be able to."

With that the three of them made their way across the tough rocky mountain path that leads over Hithaeglir. Now that they had more member it began to seem more like a fellowship than two wandering loons with no particular hope of achieving their goal. At least now they stood a better chance, but still Alistrinia could not help but think about all the stories she had grown up with about the great battles raged against the Balrogs long ago. To herself she prayed that still more warriors would be willing to join them in the fight.

As they made their way each of them had begun to sing a song, Thalionmornie stared it off:

"Pussywillows cat-tails soft winds and roses  
Rainpools in the woodland water to my knees  
Shivering quivering the warm breath of spring  
Pussywillows cat-tails soft winds and roses"

Then Alistrinia took over:

"Catbirds and cornfields daydreams together  
Riding on the roadside the dust gets in your eyes  
Reveling, disheveling the summer nights can bring  
Pussywillows cat-tails soft winds and roses"

And next was Arianrhod turn:

"Slanted rays and colored days stark blue horizons  
Naked limbs and wheat bins hazy afternoons  
Voicing rejoicing the wine cups do bring  
Pussywillows cat-tails soft winds and roses"

For the finial part they all joined together:

"Harsh nights and candlelights wood fires a-blazin'  
Soft lips and fingertips resting in my soul  
Treasuring remembering the promise of spring  
Pussywillows cat-tails soft winds and roses"

When they had finished all of them started to laugh at the fact that they all knew the song. But their laughter was cut short by Aravorn's loud screeching cry that sliced through the thin mountain air. Thalionmornie and Arianrhod looked about them rapidly trying to see the danger that Aravorn had warned but they saw nothing. Only Alistrinia saw the figure cloaked in the shadow of a dark cave up ahead; only to see it disappear so fast that it made Alistrinia question if she had seen anything at all.

"Come I am sure that it was nothing but a wild rabbit or such, let us set camp for the night." Alistrinia spook to her friends, though she knew it was false. She did not wish to arise their worries, for she realized that only she and Aravorn could see the figure so it would be useless for the others to fight something they could not see. When all was quiet and the stars were the only source of light, Alistrinia stood watch with only Aravorn for keep, as the others slept soundly, unaware of the shadow that was now creeping down from the cave. Though it was dark Alistrinia could see its silhouette and Aravorn could hear its footsteps despite how silent they may have been. From her hiding place she could spy on her prey as it snooped around their camp. And when it came with in range, she and Aravorn pounced upon their visitor pinning it down instantly, whipped out her long knives and pressed them against the throat, "If I were you I would remain still worm." She whispered in the ear with a cold harsh tone. Aravorn screeched loudly to wake the others. "Now remove that cloak so the others may see your face, and do not attempt any tricks for I cannot be fooled."

"Alright! Alright! I give in; I'll remove the bloody thing. But you kindly remove the knife from my throat please." And with that he removed the hood to reveal his face; it was lightly tanned with dark locks of tangled curly hair tied back in a strip of cloth. All three of the girls look down angry at the young male intruder. Thalionmornie spoke first; "Who are you, and why have you followed us? What business do you have here?"

With his back still pinned to the ground he spoke, "My name is Knave I'm a mercenary looking for a good fight, that's all. You wouldn't happen to know where I could go for a good fight would ya?" he said with a smirk.

"Aye and ye just walked right into it, you lit' bugger!" Alistrinia huffed with the same cold tone. She was about to slit his throat but then gave a second thought that he was not worth the effort. Getting up off of him she spoke to her friends about what they should do about him.

Getting up off the ground and dusting himself off he dared to ask, "So what are you damsels doing way out here in the middle of no man's land? You know there's talk of the Balrogs awakening y'all shouldn't be out here alone."

Thalionmornie, Arianrhod, and Alistrinia whipped around with looks of disgust on their faces. "We know about the Balrogs, for we are the one's who are going to stop them."

"What? You ladies are going up against those beasts! Tell you what I'll come with you free of charge and help you fight these monsters, but only cause I'm raring for a good challenge." Knave cockily said.

The comrades whispered to each other in a brief huddle, then turned and spoke "The only reason why we are allowing you to come is because we need all the help we can get to fight them. But you had better be a good fighter, and pull your weight. Got it!" He nodded, "Good"

There were several days walking north listening to that fool Knave jabber on. At one point Arianrhod snapped, and threatened to turn him into a crow if he didn't shut it.  
"Allriiight," he said, and began humming.  
"I swear," Thalionmornie whispered to her friend, "He better be worth this in battle."

But eventually, they made it to the end of the Misty Mountains, and set off across the open plains.  
"Just where are we going anyway?" Knave piped up from the back.  
Alistrinia answered, aggravated. "I thought you knew! You spoke of the balrogs."  
"Aye, but I've only heard rumors."  
"We're going to Angband, you twit."  
"Oh." And then he shut up for a while.

Soon it began to get very cold, as the group crossed farther into the Forowaith. For the Elves it was not as difficult, but Alistrinia and Thalionmornie began to realize that the others would need rest. So they choose a snow-covered hill to camp on, one that would block the harsh winds, and set Knave to start a fire while the other three looked for anything they could burn. They returned with just enough wood to keep the tiny fire going for a short time. Needing no sleep, the Elves took up the first watch. The fire began to sink down to its embers. Thalionmornie was tempted to begin burning a few of her arrows, but then they heard a chilling wolf howl.  
"The white wolves," whispered Alistrinia, as her breath turned to a small puff of fog.  
'How could I have forgotten the white wolves,' thought Thalionmornie to herself. "The snow demons of the North," she said aloud.

The wolves were not heard any more that night. They let the other two sleep through the night; they would need strength to cross the rest of the snowy barren the next morning.  
"Up you go," Alistrinia woke Arianrhod when the sun first rose. Thalionmornie merely poked Knave with her toe; she knew she was being rude to an ally, but didn't really care - he had so annoyed her the days previous.  
"We will cross the rest of these plains today," said Thalionmornie.  
Knave quickly shouldered his pack. "Good. Then let's go."  
They smoldered the ashes and began a new day's hike.

They marched in silence that day, fo the wind was so strong they could not hear each other speak. Nearly to the Blue Mountains, the sun set, and the crew had to carry on in darkness. Arianrhod played a short tune on her flute, and a small floating fire appeared, lighting the way for the four companions.  
"I can see it at last!" called Alistrinia from the front of the line. "The mountains!"  
"Warmed by the magical fire, they quickened their pace, sloshing uphill through the snow, Alistrinia, Arianrhod, Knave, and the Thalionmornie.  
"Alistrinia!" shouted the latter from the end of their procession. "See if you can find a cave."  
"Sorry!" she yelled back at Thalionmornie. "What?"  
"Seek a cave," Arianrhod repeated to her.  
"Like that one?" Alistrinia laughed, gesturing a short ways ahead. Sure enough, there was an opening in the mountain rock, just over the next ledge.  
"After scrambling up, they all walked inside to the dry warmth of a shelter.

"Brrrr! It's bloody cold out there; thank heavens for this shelter, don't know if you girls would have lasted much longer in that temperature?" mocked Knave with a smirk as he sat down on a nearby stone. Three pairs of eyes glared at him "What!"

"Watch your tongue insect, though I know it must be hard for a worm such as yourself to tame!" snapped Thalionmornie then she returned to feeding Aravorn little scraps of cold meat, he gladly lapped up the tidbits that he could. The other worked on making a place to contain Arianrhod's magic fire and pulling out some food to eat for their late dinner. As Alistrinia dived the food that they had up into four equal portions a look of worry crossed her face.

"What is the matter Alistrinia? Is there a problem?" asked Arianrhod.  
"Yes we are running out of food.' She replied "We had packed enough for two to make it to Balrog's lair not for five."

"Five? But there are only four of us?"

"A little mouse has been following us since we left Greenwood; and right now she is very cold, shall we let her in and make herself know?" She raised her eyebrow slightly.

At once Thalionmornie knew of whom she spoke of, and a look of surprise shown on her face. "Rudhy has been following us? Where is that lit' imp?"

A quite voice answered "Me right here. Can I sit by the firelight?"

At the sound of the voice Thalionmornie stood to her feet, whirled around, and placed her hands upon her hips with the look of an angry mother ready to scold her child. Alistrinia demeanor on the other hand, was quite the opposite she stood there with a huge grin on her face but she tried to cover it with her hand but failed. Ruhdy looked like a scared little animal in the shadow of Thalionmornie's cold glare.

"What are you doing here Rudhy! We told you to stay back in the Woodland Realm where you would be safe!" scolded Thalionmornie.

Alistrinia walked over to Rudhy carrying a blanket and rapping it around her, still with the smile on her face. "Come on. Come and sit by the fire you little imp."  
As they made their way closer to the heat of the fire, Rudhy could not help but notice that she was the center of attention and all eyes were on her for an explanation of why she had disobeyed Thalionmornie and Alistrinia's request for her to stay in Mirkwood. At first the young elf child simply sat there with a large stupid grim on her face as she ate a few bites of the lambas bread tiring to avoid the cold gazes. But her smile was soon replaced by a penitent frown. "Sorry I not listen to you and stay behind like you ask, but I really want to come. You not mad are you?"

Thalionmornie sighed, the harsh look melted away. "No I am not mad, simply agitated, forgive me I did not mean to act so cruel. It is just that I was startled to find out you had followed us all this way. How did you know she was following us Alistrinia?"

Alistrinia was about to answer when Knave cut her off. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on just a moment! First I want ta know who the devil this girl is?" He pointed his finger in Rudhy direction.

With a quick piercing glare at Knave, Alistrinia retort "Well this is Rudhy; she is a Wilde elf child from Mirkwood Forest like I am. I found her one day and took her to the realm with me, she has been like my shadow ever since." Rudhy giggled "As to how I knew that she was following us Thalionmorie, I happened to spy her when we where in the snowstorm tiring to hind out of sight."

Arianrhod looked up, and yawned gently. "Well this has all been fascinating, but I grow weary." With that she leaned against the cave wall and pulled her wizard's hat down over her eyes.

Knave stretched his arms out and yawned loudly. "Yeah I could use a good forty winks myself."

"I'll keep watch, you should get some rest Alistrinia." said Thalionmornie.  
Alistrinia nodded as the world around her faded and sleep engulfed her.

As Alistrinia slept she found herself transported back to warm forest cottage that once was her home, and as she walked closer she saw the phantasm of her deceased parents standing in the front yard just as they where the day that they died. Mother with her beautiful blond hair caught in the evening breeze as she was caring for the flowers that surrounded their small home, her eyes were as blue as the clear sky and her voice was crisp and clear as she sang the lullaby.  
"On the wings of the wind,  
Over the dark rolling deep,  
Angels are coming  
To watch over thy sleep.

Angels are coming,  
To watch over thee.  
So listen to the wind,  
Coming over the sea.

Hear the wind blow,  
Hear the wind blow,  
Lean your head over  
And hear the wind blow."

Looking over to the side Alistrinia saw her father, his tall strong figure standing with arms open wide ready to embrace his beloved daughter. She ran to him over come with joy, but she when she got closer she saw the serious look in his eyes. His stern voice spoke to her.  
"My dear daughter I fear that the path that your grandfather choose all those long years ago when he decided to dedicate his life and that of all of his descends to protect Middle Earth from the wrath of the Balrogs. So it is up to you and those that follow you as a team to put a stop to them. Remember that the greatest key can only be found if all are present."

Alistrinia look puzzled at her father "Father what do you mean if all are present?" But her father never got a chance to answer for at that moment Alistrinia was woken by Knave kicking her foot. "Come on wake up lazy bum."

Anger Alistrinia grabbed Knave by the collar and pulled him close and screamed in his ear "Don't you ever, ever do that again if you want to keep your head!" Then she pushed him down on his butt.

Knave just sat there on the cold stone, feeling hurt and confused he could not even bring himself to look at her, in truth he was not sure what he had done to make her so angry he was only trying to have a little fun. Alistrinia was still disgruntled but she noticed the puzzled looks her friends were giving her, it was not like an elf to loose their temper so quick nor was it like an elf to require sleep. Fearing that her secret would be reviled she quickly collected herself and proceeded to help Knave up off the floor.  
As much as she did not want to apologize Knave she did not want her secret to be reviled. "Sorry Knave I did not mean to hurt you, it's nothing personal but it is just that you startled me that is all. Are you alright?"

Dusting himself off Knave stood up "Don't give it a second thought I'm fine, guess you're not really a morning person are you?" Everyone got a good laugh out of that one, and then proceeded to get ready to leave and continue on their journey.

"Hew, that was a close one. It is said that blood will tell but often it tells too much, never has that been truer then now." Alistrinia thought to herself.

As Alistrinia and the other's finally headed down the Misty Mountains they ended up stopping at a small mining village of Aticun where a great deal of coal and iron deposits could be found. The humans of the town often had to compete with the dwarves of the Misty Mountains for the wealth that lay in the hills. Working conditions were often unbearable and very deadly for humans or any creature for that matter for outside the mine it was very cold often covered in snow but inside the heat from the furnaces were so intense one could barely stand up.

While walking pasted the mine something caught Alistrinia's eye, what appeared to be a man with the face of an insect, she could see in his eyes a look of loss and that of pain. "How can he survive?" Alistrinia thought as they walk by, "I must find out how he is."

The group walked in the closest inn they could fine. Walking up to the counter Knave banged on the wood with his fist. "Is there anyone here! We need some rooms to stay in." Out from under the counter popped up an old woman, " 'ello there laddie ye need room's ye say well we got som' nice rooms for the lass's 'n ye can stay 'ith me if ye like. Heehehhee" Knave fell down on his butt out of shock. "Mmmm That's okay I think I'll just take my chances with the girls." All the girls laughed at this. "Are you sure Knave she seems like more of you type?" "Yeah you two would make such a great couple."

Standing up Knave pushes Rudhy out of his way. "Stop laughing it aint funny okay! Look Old Woman I want a room by myself got it!" he screams at the old woman. The old woman laughs "Oh I am sorry but we don't have enough rooms for you to have your own hohoho, looks like you'll have to share anyway."

The others go off to their rooms but Alistrinia stays behind, turning to the old woman she asks "Excuse me but one of the miners down there he looked as though he was not human, I mean he looked like an insect. Who is he?"

Facing Alistrinia the old woman whispers "He is a captive they caught so he must work the mines. Poor boy though he has no one and can not speak to save himself."

Alistrinia turns to go out the door "Then I'll just have to speak for him!" Slams the door behind her and walks into the bitter cold over the mine. She thinks to herself "I must help that poor boy he must be so cold in this weather." Walking to the mine entrance she looks for the insect man till she finally spots him. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Mr. Insect can I…" not looking were she was going Alistrinia fell on the rail track, her cloak was caught on a heavy piece of wood. "Miss look out!" a rail car had broken loose of the grip of a miner in the freezing cold but Alistrinia was stuck and could not break free. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Alistrinia braced herself for the worst but at that moment the she was saved by the insect-man, he lifted her up and placed her gently in the snow.

Still a little dazed Alistrinia tried to get up but the insect man would not let her gesturing for her to stay down for her leg was hurt. Picking her up again he carried her to the inn. "Thank you sir for saving me how can I repay you." Alistrinia asked. When the insect man did not respond Alistrinia had an idea. "Here you must be cold take my cloak it will help keep you warm." She placed her cloak over him, "There now that will keep you warm in this weather. Ah please do you have a name sir?" He hesitated before he spoke but a single word. "Raven." She looked at him confused, "Is that your name?" He nodded his head. "Well Raven I insist that you come with and my friends your strength could come in handy were we are headed. Please won't you come?" He shook his head and pointed to the mine and then to the shackles on his legs. Alistrinia looked at him sadly "You're a prisoner of those mines aren't you. Well you saved my life its time I saved yours." Jumping down out of his arms she ran to the mines, Raven quickly following behind. "Hey Raven where is the guy who's in charge of this operation?" all Raven did was point to a man inside the mines, fat and ugly was he. "Gulp. That's the guy oh well he looks like the reasoning sort. Hey Mister I need to talk to you." The boss man turn to Alistrinia, "My, an elf child this far in the mountains well I'll be. What can I do you for little girl?" Insulted by his remark Alistrinia stood tall and looked at him seriously, "You can start by releasing this man." She pointed to Raven. "He has done nothing wrong and I need him in my quest to stop the Balrogs. I implore you to allow him to accompany me and my companions on our quest if you do not comply you could be putting the whole world in danger." As serious as she looked the ugly man just laughed at her. "Hahahahaaaaaaaa that is the funniest thing I've ever heard. Let him go she says hahahaha this creature has done wonders for my mine I will not let him go but I think I will keep you. Seize her guards." Before she could react Alistrinia was captured and chained to the wall of the mine. The boss grabbed Alistrinia's chin "Well my dear you certainly are a beautiful little elf child aren't you and my, what strange markings on your ears. You'll fetch a fine profit when I sell you." Alistrinia struggled against the chains "You wont get away with this you fiend let me go now!" The man just laughed at her "Karrottega take this girl to the slave house I want to see her suffer."

The man named Karrottega took Alistrinia by the chains and dragged her outside. Alistrinia started crying a little "Let me go please I have to save the world you fool"


End file.
